Drabble City
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: Kagome/Hiei Drabbles that I think up when my fave site pops out weekly prompts. This week: Mistletoe Mischief Summery: Why did the fox kiss me, then you?
1. I'm Never Late

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The great anime's are owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: K

_**-+-+-+-**_

Kagome blew the hair from her face before leaning heavily against the wall. She looked at her watch in aggravation before pushing off of the wall and pacing. _He's late._ She thought and stomped her foot. _He's __**late**__! Why is he late? He told me he wouldn't get held up!_ The miko scowled angrily and set her back on the brick wall with a loud thump.

A few more minutes passed and Kagome threw her hands up. "FINE! If you're gonna be like that, I'll go by myself!" She snapped to no one and moved to get her ticket.

She dug around in her purse for her money and looked up, nearly jumping out of her skin in the process.

Bored ruby eyes stared back into her own blue orbs. "Your late." Were the first words out of Kagome's mouth.

"I'm never _late_." He said and linked his arm around her waist possessively.

_**-+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Drabble… Idk, lol, I did this for the weekly prompt at http : / thedeadliestsin . proboards55 . com / index . cgi (remove the spaces) It's the BEST site EVER!! I love it! It's so much fun to see what everyone's doing and stuff, LOL! So you should GO THERE!! WOOO!! XD


	2. What Are You Doing?

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The great anime's are owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: K

_**-+-+-+-**_

"This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late"

"What are you doing?" An incredulous voice asked.

Kagome turned around and blinked over at the surprised (and wide eyed) hybrid. "What?" She asked and lowered her arms. Pulling the earpiece from her ear, the _miko_ blinked owlishly at him. "What did you say Hiei?"

He arched a thin brow at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why should I repeat myself?"

The raven smile, shrugged, and stuck the earbud back in her ear and started dancing happily again.

_**-+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: And there's another one! O.o WTF? I love drabbles XD ROFL!! _(dead)_


	3. It's Never Too Late For Makeup Sex

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The great anime's are owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: K

_**-+-+-+-**_

Hiei fought the urge to plug his ears. Really, it was a hard urge to stomp down. He didn't know why he let his mate rope him into attending this… this _thing_. The human stench was overwhelming and the noise was unbearable! Looking over at the _miko_, Hiei glared.

She wasn't even paying him any attention... Not that he needed her attention or anything...

"GO!! GOOO!!" She screamed and jumped up, arms flying around her head. His attention snapped back to her and he blinked at the raven's bouncing. "TOUCHDOWN!!" She shrieked and locked her arms around her friend's shoulders.

The two girls squealed and cheered along with the other humans.

Kagome sat down beside him and squirmed around a bit before threading his. **((Sorry.))** She told him mentally. **((But I love football games so much.))** Kagome kissed his cheek before looping her arm around his waist. She cuddled up to him and closed her eyes.

**((Hn.))**

**((Are you mad at me?))** Kagome leaned away from him and stared up at him in worry. **((I'm sorry its bothering you, I should have let you stay at the ho-))**

His finger on her lips silenced her.** ((No.))**

She smiled at him. **((Good, that means I'm not to late to get you mad then have great make-up sex.))** Her attention was ripped from him as her team started down the field after intercepting the football.

He gave a perverse smile. _No, it's never too late…_

_**-+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: There's no end in site!! _(is shot)_ And I am a football freak... GO DALLAS COWBOYS!! WHOOO!! RAWR!! _(faint)_ Tis awesomeness, LOL!


	4. Oh, NO!

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi own the great anime's.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: T, implied sexual themes and perverted silliness.

**Prompt**: "Oh, no!"

**Word Count**: 1,348

_**-+-+-+-**_

Ruby orbs watched as the frail _onna_ wrinkled her nose in disgust. "_Kami-sama_ I hate bugs!" She exclaimed and picked another piece of their recent kill from her thick black mane. Her bright blue eyes looked up and locked with her brown-eyed companion. "Sango-chan? Do you want to go take a dip with me? I feel like I've been swimming in bug-juice all day." She gave a visible shudder before pulling out her large over-night bag.

The tajiya nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I do to. And we're in luck!" She said happily. "The boys can have their own hot springs." Sango narrowed her eyes at the innocent looking monk who was scraping his own insect entrails from his person. "So we _won't_ be bothered!" She hissed.

Miroku blinked in surprise. "Are you insinuating something, Sango-san?" He questioned dumbly. "Because I am a hum-" A gruff voice cut him off before he could get started.

"Get your ass over here so we can get this crap off of us as soon as possible. I don't want to pass out again." InuYasha gave a loud sneeze and rubbed his nose distractedly.

The raven-headed male nodded. "Of course." Turning his amethyst eyes towards the lazy hybrid, Miroku leaned slightly on his staff. "Hiei-san! Would you accompany us, or are you going to guard the campsite while InuYasha, Shippou and I take a bath?"

Hiei turned his head away and 'hn'ed softly.

Kagome giggled behind her hand before gasping. "EW!" She started to spit loudly and grabbed Sango's wrist lightly. "Gross!"

The _imiko_ watched the group split off and head in the opposite directions. He sat on his branch for a few minutes, making sure no one was coming back because they forgot something.

_Good._ He thought and leapt down, landing softly beside Kagome's backpack. _No one's coming._ Hiei cautiously opened the gargantuan sack and dug into it. _It's what you get, you little brat._ He mentally hissed and pulled out the three full boxes of pocky. Ripping into them, Hiei stuck a few of the frosted sticks into his mouth.

A disdainful look passed over his face and he threw the rest of the box (along with the others) in the fire. _Disgusting…_ The hybrid thought and, curiosity getting the better of him, dug deeper into Kagome's Bag-O-Wonders.

Some of the stuff she pulled out was pretty interesting.

His hand enclosed around a cardboard box and, thinking Shippou had more pocky sticks, pulled it out.

He blinked in surprise at the red box that read Durex. His head tilted to the side and he slowly sounded out the other words mentally. _Now easy-on. Fetherlite. 18 ultra fine condoms. What are condoms?_ Hiei jumped back on his branch and opened the box. Inside was a note from Kagome's friends.

_Hope you have __**fun**__ with your man, Kaggie-chan!_

_Happy Birthday,_

_Eri, Yuka and Ayumi_

_Kagome's birthday was three days ago._ Hiei pulled one of the long line of packages out of the box and tore one off. He stared, intrigued, at the tiny packet. Reading the instructions on the packaging, the _imiko_ tore it open. A thick goop oozed out onto his hands and Hiei wrinkled his nose. He wiped the ooze onto his pant leg and pulled out a rolled up… thing. That was the only conclusion he could come up with. It was a thing.

He pushed at the center and was surprised when it slowly unrolled, at least a little bit.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Hiei unrolled the plastic thing and looked at it. _There's nothing special about you…_ He thought and narrowed his eyes.

He stared hard at it before its use struck him like a ton of deer demons.

---

Kagome felt her face go completely red as the young hybrid continued to poke and prod at InuYasha with the _blown up_ condom. _Oh, Kami-sama! Why didn't I throw the box away?_ She mentally cursed.

Shippou, being the ever-curious kit, bounced over to the pleased _imiko_. "Hiei, what'cha ya got there?" He asked and looked up at the dark-haired male.

"Annoying InuYasha with this thing." Hiei said and demonstrated what he meant.

The miko covered her face with her hands and gave a loud groan, which caught the attention of the rest of the group. "Kagome-sama? Is something the matter?" Miroku's calm voice said, and by the perverse twinkle in his eye, the raven knew he _knew_ what Hiei had in his hands.

"Oh! N-nothing! I just remembered I have a **huge** test coming up and I have to study for it." She waved her hand dismissively and worried her bottom lip.

"What is the subject over? Sex ed?" The monk was persistent and Kagome glared daggers at him. _Damn me for telling him why I was carrying a pregnancy book…_ She mentally strangled herself and tightened her jaw.

"No, that was last semester I had to take that class." She sniffed and scooted closer to her bag. Kagome dragged out one of her thick schoolbooks and set it on her lap.

The holy man covered his devilish smirk and leaned back against his self-assigned tree. "I remember reading a part in your book about protection?" He paused and let the sentence sink in. "What was that thing called again? The plas-tick-" Kagome cut him off.

"IF you'll shut up, I'll keep Hiei from playin' with those condoms!" She snarled at the now full-out grinning houshi. Her face flushed in embarrassment and her fingers curled over her lips. "Oh, no…" Her whisper was quiet, but seemed to echo around the tiny clearing.

Kagome was _soo_ mad at herself for telling the rest of the group (excluding Hiei because he hadn't been there and Shippou because of his age) what condoms were used for… See if she tried to keep them from getting AIDS or HIV…

Well, Miroku anyway.

"What's a condom?" Hiei asked and when her pale blue eyes locked with his curious red ones, the miko nearly cried.

_He's not letting me get out of this one…_ She thought before taking in a deep breath. "Miroku-sama. Since you're so keen on the subject, why don't you tell Hiei what a condom is used for." That said, the priestess stood up and walked away.

**--Two Weeks Later--**

Hiei fingered the thin rubber and pondered over how to spring up the conversation (or hopefully lack there of) on weather he could use it on her or not. He went over many scenarios in his head, and the more the thought about it, the more his worry grew. _She would reject me any way. She is to pure to wish to be defiled by a beast like me._ He summarized and stuffed it into his shirt hastily as he heard her soft humming.

"Hiei… Can I talk to you?" She said and settled down on the ground under the tree he occupied.

With narrowed eyes, the hybrid leapt down and crouched next to her in a very InuYasha-like manor. His claret orbs gazed suspiciously at her.

Just because he wanted to have sex with her didn't mean she couldn't potentially turn into an enemy.

Kagome rested her head on her raised knees and looked up at him through her lashes. "Do you still have a few of those condoms?" She boldly asked and Hiei blinked owlishly.

"What?" He asked her intelligently.

Her smile faltered and her blush grew heavier. "Well, Miroku-sama said that you still had one of the condoms and… well… We have, sort of, been dating for the last few months and… uhm…" Her face was impossibly red.

Hiei felt his devilish smirk start to spread across his pale face. "You wish to use this?" He asked her huskily and pulled the wrapper from his shirt.

Kagome blushed harder but nodded. "Well, I thought, since we're this close-" She never got to finish her sentence as Hiei descended upon her and captured her mouth in a soul searing kiss that left as breathless as it ignited the smoldering fire deep inside of her.

_**-+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: For this one, Hiei is around 80 and is still in his early adolescent stages. Possibly 16-17, and lives in the past and doesn't know what a condom is. So if he acts too OOC, please tell me! I need to know these things!


	5. Badboy Image

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The great anime's are owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: K

**Prompt**: "like silk"

**Word Count**: 78

_**-+-+-+-**_

"It's soft…" Kagome giggled and curled her fingers near her mouth as she sat with Keiko. "Kind of like… silk, I guess."

The brunette arched a brow and rested her arm on the back of the _miko_'s plush couch. "Silk? How can it be _silky_?"

Kagome shrugged. "It just is."

"Does he know…?"

The raven gave her friend an incredulous look. "Are you insane? If I told Hiei his hair's like silk, it'll ruin his bad boy image!"

_**-+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Well, here's another drabble with a new prompt! LOL! I really need to update my other stories… but… _(shifty eyes)_ I don't feel like it! _(snickers)_


	6. Silky Toy

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The great anime's are owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: K

**Prompt**: "like silk"

**Word Count**: 54

_**-+-+-+-**_

It was her newest cuddle toy. She had to touch it every night.

Every. Night.

Hiei glared daggers at the furry blue animal. _I should have never won her that stupid bear._ He mentally growled as his mate squealed and rubbed her cheek against the lucky shit's head.

"It's so soft, Hiei! Like silk!"

_**-+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO… wait… its not anyone's birthday that I can think of… _(scratches head)_


	7. Tell Me A Story, Daddy

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The great anime's are owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: "Tell me a story"

**Word Count**: 1540

_**-+-+-+-**_

A soft whimper had deep red eyes flickering open. A masculine silhouette sat up and moved out of the large bedroom, heading across the hallway to a smaller room. Slipping inside, his claret eyes located the sad ruby ones and instantly melted. "What is wrong, Kiyoshi?" He whispered and seated himself on the twin-sized bed.

The child sniffled and held up her arms towards Hiei. "I'm not sleepy." She said and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Can you tell me a story, daddy?"

The _imiko_ nodded his head and scooted around until he was stretched out beside her. "Which story do you want to hear?" He asked her.

"A love story." Was her instant answer, and Hiei had to keep himself from chuckling. _So much like her mother_. He thought before shoving the cursed sentence back in it's closet.

Hiei closed his eyes and was silent for a moment. "Well, once upon a time there was a great and powerful demon-"

"I said a love story, daddy, not a bloody one." Her scowl reminded him so much of himself he couldn't keep the whisper-soft chuckle from passing his lips. "The last story you told me, uncle said I shouldn't hear cause of all the bad stuff in it. But I'm a strong girl!" She raised her fist in front of her and a thick reddish orange flame danced around her slowly opening hand.

Hiei felt his heart swell in pride as he watched his daughter control the fire like an ancient fire demon. _She would be so proud…_ The thought escaped his closet but was quickly beat back into it by a large mental mallet.

"Can I continue my story, or should I just fall asleep right now?" And just to prove his point, Hiei let his body slide down on top of his daughters and put nearly all of his weight on her thin shoulder.

"ACK! Daddy!" She cried out, and with surprising strength for someone so small, pushed him nearly off the bed. "Just tell me the dumb story already!"

The hybrid gave a mock pout at that. "My story is dumb, Kiyoshi?" He asked her and sniffed angrily. "Well, if you feel that way, I see no reason to hang out in here anymore. I shall retire to my room and sleep." He moved to get up but paused when the _hiyoukai_ clung to his arm.

"Don't go, daddy." She growled and glared up at him, her red orbs glowing faintly.

Giving a dramatic sigh, Hiei settled himself down on the bed, looped his arm around his daughter and pulled her close to his side. She cuddled up to him and stared expectantly at him. "Once upon a time, there was a great and powerful demon who killed because he could. He killed and slaughtered whenever he felt like it, until one day this big mean baby who wanted to control the demon caught him. And the demon had to listen to the baby because the baby could send him straight to hell."

Kiyoshi fisted her hand near her mouth. "Oh no!" She sucked in a deep breath, completely caught by the story.

"So, along with three others, the powerful demon roamed the lands, taking care of any demons that went onto his assigned lands." Hiei paused momentarily as an odd chill brushed his shoulder. Marking it off as the wind, since Kiyoshi's window was open, the hybrid continued. "Then one day, the great demon stumbled upon a beautiful girl who was sitting in his forest. Now, he had never seen such a pretty human before so he was curious." The hiyoukai gave her father's arm a quick shake.

"Did the demon ask her to bare his children?" She asked him seriously and Hiei had to force his angered growl down.

_Fucking fox, I'm going to kill him the next time I see him._ He thought before shaking his head. "No, and don't you _ever_ let anyone ask you that. If they do-"

"Unca Shippou said I need to bitch-slap any guy that asks me that… Daddy, what's a bitch-slap?"

Hiei couldn't stop the deep rumbling growl that erupted from this throat and chest. "Something you should never say again. I'm going to have to talk to Uncle Shippou about his language around you." He clarified for the young child.

"Oh… Well, what did the demon to when he saw the girl?" She asked, getting them both back on track.

"He did nothing but watch her for a few hours. She left, and he didn't follow her."

Kiyoshi gave him a deadpan look. "This isn't turning out to be a good love story, daddy."

Hiei arched a fine brow at her. "Just wait, it gets better as the story progresses." He barely caught her 'it better' and smirked to himself. "He saw, the next day, that the girl was back so he watched her. She was very strange, just sitting there and looking up at the trees, like she was remembering things long forgotten by time. The girl came back to that forest for many days, and the demon grew bold one day and showed himself to her, since he knew she was no normal human. The girl didn't act surprised that he appeared before her, and that confused him. 'Weren't human's afraid of demons' he thought to himself when she just waved him over and patted the grass next to her."

"That's not true! Uncle Souta and Ami-chan are human and they aren't afraid of me." Kiyoshi interrupted Hiei again, her burgundy orbs glittering like dark gems.

"Yes, well, normal humans." He elaborated.

The fire demon wrinkled her nose up. "But didn't you say that the demon knew she wasn't a normal human?"

Hiei pushed her bangs in front of her face and gave her a slight noogie. "No more interruptions, Kiyoshi." He instructed her. She nodded enthusiastically and settled next to him.

"Well, he was very surprised when she actually pulled out two bento boxes instead of one and handed him the other. He didn't eat it, but it was still a kind gesture." He shifted when he felt that odd breeze touch his arm. "More days past and the demon sat beside the strange girl. What he didn't know was he was slowly falling for her until one day, when she didn't show up, he panicked."

"Aw!" Kiyoshi giggled and hugged Hiei harder. "He was scared something happened to her, right?"

The hybrid scowled at that. "I wouldn't say scared…" He trailed off when the tiny girl giggled again. "Fine, the great demon was slightly scared that something happened to the human girl." He stopped and looked down at her. "Happy now?" He arched a brow at her playfully and his daughter grinned up at him happily. "He didn't look for her, but was relieved when she showed up the next day, saying she was sorry for missing their date and pulled out two more bento's. The demon didn't eat any of it as usual but sat with her and watched the clouds roll by."

The little demon sighed happily. "Do you think I'll ever find true love?" She asked him out of the blue and blinked her red eyes up at him hopefully.

"Only if it is with a male I deem worthy of you." He stated simply and closed his eyes. He could already see her very familiar pout and ignored the pang in his heart. "The de—"

"Let's call him Kage." Kiyoshi suddenly stated, making the _imiko_ blink slowly. "Let's call the demon Kage, okay daddy?"

He could never turn down those hopeful eyes. "Alright. _Kage_ stayed with the girl and watched over her for months before he realized he had fallen in too deep. He was emotionally attached to the little human enigma, and—" Again, his daughter cut him off.

"Can we call the girl Yuki?" She questioned, and Hiei had to suppress his sigh.

"—and that scared him. He had never had that kind of reaction to someone, especially not to a human. He tried to run away from her, but Yuki was like an addiction he couldn't get enough of." He paused again when the wind blew the white curtains near his arm. "Yuki asked him one day if he wanted to go out with her, and he said yes."

"Can we skip to the part where they kiss and have lots of babies?" Kiyoshi slurred.

Hiei gave a slight smile and rested his head against the headboard. "Yuki and Kage were mated, and had one beautiful little girl that they cherished. The end." He finished, and looked down at the sleepy demon. "Now I must return to my quarters, Kiyoshi. Have pleasant dreams." He slipped from under her laxening hold and moved to his room, never noticing the forlorn eyes that watched him from across the room.

"_But it wasn't a happy ending. Yuki died a year after their daughter's birth because her body couldn't handle giving birth to a full fire demon…"_ The voice finished the story before it turned and walked towards the bed. _"Good night, my daughter."_ The transparent woman said before she slowly moved to the window and faded from view.

_**-+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: If you don't understand the ending, then this is just to summerize the whole thing. Kagome died giving birth to Kiyoshi. Don't ask me why I wrote a sad fic… I guess cause I failed my drivers test today _(shrug)_ Oh well, at least I got it out of the way for another two weeks XD


	8. Thing's Aren't Always What They Seem

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The great anime's are owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: "By the light of the moon"

**Word Count**: 2,830

_**-+-+-+-**_

A nervous breath passed Kagome's glimmering lips as she repeated her part over and over in her head. The insistent chatter of the other dancers had her smiling slightly before the maelstrom of butterflies intensified tenfold at the appearance of the head dancer. "They're almost ready, ladies. Get into position and when you go out there, make sure to make eye contact with the male you intend to seduce." She clapped her clawed hands together and the room instantly quieted. "And remember, we are celebrating the Harvest Moon, not your sex drives so keep yourselves in line." She eyed the wolves before turning around and stalking from the room, her tail flicking slightly in her wake.

"Ready, Kagome-chan?" A dark-headed _ookami youkai_ breathed, her excitement making her aura glow brightly.

The _miko_ bit her lip and nodded her head, pushing her butterflies down with an iron fist. "Yeah, I'm ready now." She gripped the harmless pink bauble that rested between her fur-clad breasts tightly. A wave of calmness passed over her soul, settled her nervousness, and the priestess breathed a soft sigh.

_Now I'm ready._

The moment the thrumming drums started, Kagome was lost in the music. Her feet flew across the caves rocky floor and danced across the dirt ground, following the flow of the others. Her eyes closed, covering the brilliant blue orbs, and she took a deep breath, tasting the heady scent that coated the dancing circle. Incense burned brilliantly in their holders, like hundreds of thin candles.

A large rock was settled in the middle of the large clearing, it's thinner point staring hungrily up at the starry night sky.

Kagome let loose an astonished breath pass her full, painted lips. It looked better than last years, if that was even possible. Lanterns were hung decoratively along the tall trees, illuminating the area in an ethereal light, as if the small space was straight out of one of the _miko's_ fairy books.

A still, glittering mote surrounded the large rock, which held five silver flutes. Seeing the wind instruments, Kagome swallowed nervously. _It's now or never. Lets get this started._ She closed her eyes, kneeled at her post and pressed the palms of her hands flat on the earth below her.

The drums pounded harder and her breathing increased before the beating suddenly stopped. _That's my cue_. She leaped up and raised her arms slowly over her head, falling easily into the dance she had been drilled on with the rest of the Virgins.

"Welcome to the wondrous night, my brothers and sisters! The Harvest Moon is shining full and bright upon us, blessing us with her soft rays. We honor her purity by the Virgin Dance, and pray that she continues to bless us with prosperity and fertility among the woman." Kouga's deep voice echoed across the clearing and everything and everyone froze in silence. His glittering icy blue eyes slowly ran across the expanse of the clearing. "Now, let the Dance commence!" He sat down and shifted till he was comfortable.

The beating drums started back up and Kagome could feel the thudding beat pulse throughout her entire being as she say slowly from side to side, falling into step with the rest of the wolf demonesses. The beat was slow, sad even, and the _miko_ slowly walked to the large stone. _I love, yet hate the Cleansing Song._ She thought before plucking her flute from its place, and resting the cool metal against her lips. She started playing softly. The wolves who didn't have the flutes floated and twirled around the clearing, swaying to the gentle beat.

Kagome pulled the flute from her lips and twirled in time with the percussion before playing again. Her eyes remained closed. She knew this dance by heart. She played the last few notes, the last note wavering a bit before completely falling away. She kneeled and pressed her empty palm against the ground.

Different music quickly filled the clearing and the priestess slowly rose, her flute falling back into place against her mouth. She twirled and slowly danced around the clearing with the rest of the girls, never once missing a beat or a note in the melodious Welcoming Song.

The flimsy material of her outfit twisted and danced around her legs as she moved with the thrumming drums and soft sounds.

The song grew in strength before falling away into the quiet tone. Her music trailed off and she froze, her flute still in place as the drums faded away.

Her eyes searched the crowd and she was very pleased to note intrigued red eyes watching her. _Just wait. The Thunder Song is something special._ She thought and had to suppress her smile.

The drums pounded heavily and the male wolves started to chant in their guttural language. Kagome jerked her hip out, throwing her flute in the air. She caught it in one hand, twirled, and threw out the first long note, racing around the clearing quickly. She made sure to keep her body straight with her intended and threw up the wind instrument. She twisted around, half bowed, and felt the flute fall into her hand before righting herself and continuing with her playing as if she had been walking leisurely and not dancing.

Kagome played for a few measures and raced into the crowd when her part was paused. She snatched up the surprised hybrid's wrist and raced back out to the clearing. Situating him in his spot, the priestess threw off the top part of her wispy outfit, the leather-like bikini top shown fully to the crowed and the curious _imiko_. She brought the flute back up to her lips and played an intricate trill of notes.

Holding the highest note, Kagome leapt back from him and tossed the flute into the air again. Catching it in both of her hands, the _miko_ blew into the instrument with a passion, eyes never leaving his. Her playing became breathier as the drums grew louder and louder until finally, Kagome jerked her body back and arched deliciously before him.

The male wolves started back up with their chanting and the raven dropped before him, laying herself out like a delectable dish that Hiei would not mind devouring. But before he could step forward, the drums started up again and Kagome, as if life was thrown back into her, sprang up on her feet and danced away from him.

_Celebration Dance, here I come._ Kagome thought and positioned herself amongst the throng of silent girls.

The beat was heavier than the first, pounding through the males, making their blood boil and pulse in their veins as they watched the gorgeous virgins spread out and race towards them.

Kagome stopped five feet from him and raised her flute to her lips and belted out a loud, clear song that spoke of joy and fighting spirit. She danced around him and Hiei, out of the corner of his eye, saw that the males were standing absolutely still.

When her flute fell from her lips, Hiei thought he could move, but found that the song seemed to have woven a spell over his body. Either that or her hypnotic blue eyes had cemented his body to the ground. She undid the tie to the sheer pale half-skirt and threw it over his shoulders, pulling him forward to press her body flush against his. Their eyes never left each other as she danced away from him and started to play again.

The priestess twirled and twisted and danced around his prone form before, once again, throwing her flute up in the air, and catching it before turning her back on him, looking at the male from over her shoulder.

"Let the Closing Dance fill out hearts with hope that the New Year will bring us more cubs!" Kouga said suddenly, breaking the intense stare Hiei had been giving the flushed priestess.

The drums beat was soft, slow and enticingly beautiful as it grew louder with each passing second. Kagome moved slowly, her flute instantly picking up to play her part perfectly, like always. She watched him as she danced around the circle; her body positioned towards him the entire time.

The music grew louder, heavier, had Hiei's blood pumping faster in anticipation of something.

Then Kagome was in front of him again, her flute singing out so beautifully, he felt his soul surge forward and his _youki_ explode around him. His hair rippled momentarily from the intense, roiling energy and his sharp eyes watched as Kagome's own _ki_ slowly floated up towards the night sky, mixing with the rest of the clans.

Her sound slowly faded as the music died down and the _miko_ stepped softly towards him, her arms slipping around his shoulders slowly. Her lips were a breath's away from his when Kouga spoke again.

"And that is the conclusion of the Virgins Dance! Let us cheer those glorious girls, but not for long, my brothers and sisters. The warriors must have their turn in the lime light, so let us bless them and give them the floor." Kouga sat down again and awaited the shift.

Kagome shyly looked up at Hiei before clearing her throat. "You'll have to be bare-chested except for the… uh… skirt-thing." She stammered as his smoldering eyes zeroed back onto her face.

Hiei slipped out of his cloak and pulled his shirt from his body, his sword resting gently on the very top of the pile that had formed in Kagome's awaiting arms. "I'll go put these down. Go take your place." She set the clothes down, picking up the flimsy see-through material and wrapping it around his shoulders. He saw that the other males were getting the same treatment.

The hybrid was at a loss. He had never participated in the _ookami youkai's_ Harvest Festival so he knew nothing of their traditional dances or ceremonies. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile and stood where he had recently vacated. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." She mouthed to him when the drums started to beat rapidly.

And it was as if someone else had invaded his body and pushed his soul to the side because a wave of knowledge crashed into his consciousness and drove him into the starting position, which had mimicked Kagome's earlier pose. His eyes stared at her from over his pale shoulder and the priestess sucked in a deep breath.

The drums pounded harder and Hiei moved slowly, jabbing at the air in rapid succession before falling back into his first position. He continued with the quick-slow movements until the beat seemed to explode with speed and quick beats.

He moved around like he was fighting an invisible foe, eyes never once leaving the _miko's_ straight-backed form.

The Dance of the Warrior didn't last long, but Hiei felt as if he was in a constant euphoric bliss that he only seemed to get when he was in battle or when he indulged himself on his baser desires. It was like liquid fire was swirling inside of him, filling him to the core, his metaphorical glass flowing over with the warmth.

But, all too soon, the drums faded and Hiei settled in front of her, hand cupped under her chin.

Both of their breaths were short, as if they had both been dancing. They hybrid leaned in closer to her, intending on taking advantage of her frozen state, but growled in anger when Kouga spoke again.

"And with the night moving forward, so must we! The feast is ready, so please, head to the dining cave and eat till your heart's content!" The wolf prince jumped down from his perch and walked leisurely over to the blushed priestess. "That was wonderful, Kagome!" He cheered her, reminding her absently of the younger, more inexperienced wolf demon. His arms hugged her tightly and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head.

"I was so nervous before the thing started!" Kagome sighed against his chest. "I had so many butterflies, but when I started it all went away." Her grin spread across her face and she leaned back from him. "I kinda wish you would have danced tonight. You always blew the crowd away."

Kouga shrugged his shoulders lazily. "Yeah, well, when you said you wanted to introduce the _hiyoukai_ to the Harvest Festival I knew I couldn't be your dance partner. But there's always next year, or for our next full moon dance." He winked at her teasingly.

Hiei sat down beside the _kitsune_ and piled his plate full. Even though the wolves were annoying, they did catch some of the greatest (and rarest) meats. He stuffed his face like the Alpha had said to and was full soon after his had started. Patting his slightly bloated belly, Hiei leaned back and rested his hands on his tummy.

Kurama was chatting up a pretty little wolf next to him, so the hybrid let his eyes wander around the room. They landed on the giggling _miko_, who was seated next to the grinning prince. _**"Too bad he's straight…"**_ Youko's heavy sigh had the raven-headed demon rolling his eyes in exasperation. _**"I wouldn't mind tapping both of them, but sadly, I am not so mean as to steal another males intended… Unless it benefits me…"**_

Hiei glared daggers at the back of the redhead's head and turned away from him after a few minutes. "Annoying pest…" He hissed out loud and blinked in surprise when he noticed the absence of the foot on the table.

Kouga stood up again and spread his arms wide. "Everyone done stuffin' their faces?" He asked and was rewarded with a good amount of 'yeah's'. "Good, then may we finish tonight's festival with the Moon Cleansing, and the Room Cleansing. Come." He moved towards the entrance of the cave. "Let us purify ourselves for the New Year."

Hiei watched as Kagome looked around the room, her blue eyes landing on his form before blushing heavily in embarrassment at being caught. He stalked towards her, his determination stopping any other doubts from making him turn right around and follow the rest of the crowd.

Kagome caught up to him and closed her hand around his wrist. "If it's okay, I want to show you some place special." She didn't meet his eyes, and by her pink cheeks, he knew why.

"Hn." He followed after her and was slightly surprised when she took him down a less-worn path and weaved herself through the dark forest, tiny tendrils of moonlight breaking through the parts on the trees.

It seemed like forever before they finally entered a tiny grotto-like clearing. "This is where I usually take Kouga-kun to purify him of his sins, but since you're essentially my partner, I guess I can purify you." She shrugged her shoulders and kneeled down next to the small pool of water. "Could you come here for a sec?" She asked him politely, a light blush spreading across her face again.

Hiei settled next to her, curiosity claiming his better judgement. She had said she was going to purify him, which him being demon and her being a holy being, which didn't sound to pleasant.

Kagome held one of his hands, palm up, in her own and scooped a small amount of water in her hand and let it pour into his. "I ask that this demon be blessed from troubles during this year, oh Goddess of the Moon. Let me be your hand and help this child of fire and ice calm his elements and allow him peace of mind." She dipped her finger in the water in his hand and traced a line down from under his right eye, re-wetted her finger, and echoed the same motion with his left eye. "Earth and wind." She whispered before covering her finger in the water. "Fire and water." She said and trailed her finger down his nose and over his lips.

The hybrid could feel his insides tingle before the constant struggle to hold himself together just seemed to fade, if only slightly.

The _miko_ smiled happily at her handiwork and using both of her hands, drained his hand of the cleansing water. "That wasn't so bad." She reassured herself and pushed her hair behind her back. Kagome moved around to look at the grotto, her eye softening as she gazed upon the waters surface.

Hiei took a deep breath, settled his nerves, and reached out his hand to grasp her chin. "Onna." He said and was rewarded with her instant correction of her name. "Kagome." He said. "Look at me." His fingers moved her face towards him slightly and her blue eyes widened.

"H-hiei-san?" She stammered uncertainly.

He smashed their lips together, their bodies glowing by the light of the moon, as they were two ethereal beings having descended from above to pay the mortals a visit on this night.

_**-+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner:** And there's another drabble! OMG! This one's pretty long, so don't bitch and complain, these one-shots have been on my mind for a LONG time! LOL!


	9. By The Light Of The Moon

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The great anime's are owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: K

**Prompt**: "Things aren't always what they seem"

**Word Count**: 513

_**-+-+-+-**_

Kagome sat down on the concrete bench under the Goshinboku and looked up at the swaying branches. A wave of calm washed over her and she smiled softly at the ancient tree. "How are you today?" She asked and heard it groan softly. "That's good to hear, I'm doing pretty good myself." She curled her legs up against her chest and rested her cheek on her knees. "Well, as good as I can get, anyway." Her blue eyes saddened slightly and the tree whispered softly to her. "InuYasha and Hiei are butting heads again…" She trailed off and giggled. "When are they not…"

Soft footsteps pulled the miko with her semi-one sided conversation and she looked up at her little brother. "Hey sis, uhm… What are you doing?" He looked at her oddly and the _miko_ blinked.

"Oh, I'm telling my troubles to the Goshinboku." She elaborated and a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Ah, right. Well, not to intrude or anything, but Hiei and InuYasha are at it again." Kagome gave a vocal moan before unfolding herself and following after her nervous brother.

"Who started what now?" She questioned. Already she could hear the _hanyou's_ loud voice, though the house's walls garbled his words.

Souta shrugged. "Don't know, didn't pay attention to that. All I know is one of them said something derogative to the other and now it's a free for all in the house. Mama's not to happy." He slid open the door for her, and the site that greeted them had Kagome bursting into loud peels of laughter.

InuYasha looked up at her from his position on top of the hybrid and glowered at her. "What's so funny, wench?" He hissed in pain when Hiei burnt his hands to get him off of her.

"You should look at yourselves!" Kagome snorted in a very un-ladylike manor and leaned on her snickering little brother.

Hiei glared up at the dog demon, his claret orbs burning in his broiling rage. "Get off of me, half breed." He snarled and pushed at InuYasha again, though his flaming hands didn't do anything to the fire-resistant cloak.

The silver-headed male stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's so funny, Kagome?"

The _miko_ took deep breaths but burst into squealing giggles again. "I'm… hehe… sorry… ha! But that was…" She paused to try to sober herself up, though it wasn't to successful. "You looked like you were…" She couldn't even finish her sentence, the thought making a whole new landslide of laughter crash over her.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and stepped towards the hanyou. "I completely accept you and your preferences, InuYasha." She patted his shoulder softly and nodded to Hiei. "Don't get to rough now, boys. I don't want any broken beds now." Her dark brown eyes twinkled in barely-kept mirth as she walked away.

Kagome rested her hands on her knees before sinking on the ground and laughed harder. "B-broken beds!!" She stammered out.

Hiei and InuYasha looked at each other momentarily before they jerked back in disgust.

_**-+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: _(dies from laughing so hard)_


	10. Alone at Night Not

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The great anime's are owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: "Alone at night"

**Word Count**: Minimum 1,610

_**-+-+-+-**_

Kagome watched as the last rays faded from the earth as the sun set in the horizon. A smile split across her face and she twirled around. _The whole house alone to myself._ She thought and flicked on her floor lamp and curled up on the couch, snatching up her current read. _For the whole night._ The miko giggled to herself and let her mind get carried away with the enticingly elegant writing of her novel.

It wasn't that she didn't love her family, but she was a mother who needed time alone. And this was the perfect time. The kids were spending the night at a family friend's house and Hiei was off on a two-day mission. The perfect time to pamper herself like she had put off for the past seven years.

The _miko_ was so into her book she didn't notice the familiar aura move towards her door.

She flipped a chapter and nearly jumped out of her skin when a firm knock echoed around the silent apartment. "ACK!" She cried out in surprise, her book flying in the air in a flurry of dancing pages and flapping words.

It landed with a silent thump on the carpet in front of her.

Cupping her hand over her beating heart, Kagome stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, Kagome's fearful expression faded. "Kurama-kun? What are you doing here?" She leaned against her door and gave him a suspicious look.

The male blinked in mock surprise. "Kagome-san. What do you mean? I am here only to see how you are doing and wonder if you would like—" Kagome held up her hand to stop him.

"Tell Hiei I'm fine and that he doesn't need anyone checking up on me." The priestess said before turning around and closing the door on the smirking redhead's face.

Snuggling back into her chair after picking up her book, the _miko_ started back up where she had left off.

And hour or so later, Kagome arched her back and stretched with a jaw-cracking yawn. "Mmm, time for my bath." With an excited giggle, Kagome moved to the bathroom and filled the bathtub up with both water and vanilla scented bath oil. Once the tub was filled to her liking, the priestess slid into the warmth and closed her eyes with a pleased sigh. "Oh yeah, this is what I've been missing." She said to no one in particular.

Her phone twiddled before she could get completely under the water.

With an exasperated sigh, Kagome dried off her wet hands and snatched up the cell. Seeing Yuusuke's familiar number displayed on the screen, she hit _ignore_, turned her phone off and tossed it away. "Hiei, you need to trust me more." She said to herself and stretched her arms over her head before relaxing completely in the steamy water.

A few minutes passed before her home phone started to ring.

An annoyed huff passed her plump lips and Kagome crawled out of her slowly cooling warmth. Stepping lightly into the living room, the priestess tightened her bathrobe around her shivering body. "Why are you so far away?" She hissed at the shrieking device. Snatching it up, the _miko_ pressed the green button and held it up to her ear, making sure not to get it wet. "Yuusuke, I swear I'm fine, I just hung up on—"

The voice on the other end was not Yuusuke's. "Kagome-chan, I'm sorry to intrude on your alone-time but… Well… Kouji isn't sleeping and I've tried everything I can think of." Kuwabara sounded worried, even a bit scared, and her mothering instincts kicked in.

"Did you read him his favorite story?" She asked the burly carrot-top.

There was a pause. "Yeah, Shizuru read it to him, but he's still not going to sleep."

A distant wail of "MOMMY!" Had Kagome worrying her bottom lip.

"Give the phone to him and I'll see what I can do, alright Kazuma-kun?" The male heaved a relieved sigh and Kagome had to keep herself from giggling. He was so compassionate. _If I hadn't fallen for Hiei, Kazuma-kun would defiantly be my next target…_ At that thought, her mirth increased. _If Hiei ever heard that…_ Her thoughts trailed off as a sniffling voice filled her mind.

"Momma?" The tentative question had her heart melting.

"Oh, baby, it's momma. What's wrong?" She cooed over the line.

Her son gave another dramatic sniff before answering her. "I can't sleep, mama. I miss you."

Kagome 'oh'ed softly and curled both of her hands around the white phone. "I miss you too, baby. Do you want me to read you your favorite story like I always do so you can dream away?" She asked and moved back to the bathroom. She pulled her robe off and climbed back into the cooler waters.

Even though she didn't see it, she knew Kouji had nodded. "Well." She said and leaned back against the porcelain side of the tub. "Let's see… Which story should I tell tonight, Kouji-chan?" The _miko_ smiled when he stayed quiet. "What do you want me to tell?"

There was a pregnant pause, and Kagome had to keep herself from reciting the same sentence as her son. "The Little Fire Demon!" He said enthusiastically. The _miko_ smiled softly in the phone and shifted around to get more comfortable. She raised her leg and started to bath herself as she started the story.

" 'Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was a lonely little fire demon who liked to hunt. He hunted all the time, and on one of those days, he found a pretty water nymph'-"

"No, it's a water spirit, mama!" Kouji corrected her. Kagome giggled softly and raised her leg to drag the razor down the soft skin.

"Right, a pretty water spirit." She smiled at her leg before continuing her story. " 'The water spirit was playing in her pond, singing to the waves when the little fire demon stumbled upon her tranquil sanctuary. The spirit twirled around at sensing him and was surprised to see him. 'Who are you?' She asked him, and the little fire demon was speechless.' "

"Cause she was so pretty." Kouji yawned, and the priestess nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

"Yup. 'He was transfixed by her beauty and asked if he could join her. She said he could, and the two played in the water, even though the longer the fire demon stayed in the water, the weaker he became until finally, he collapsed, unconscious to the world.' "

The soft snores on the other end of the phone had Kagome sighing softly and switching legs. "Thanks, Kagome-san. Hope your night alone is productive." Kuwabara hung up after Kagome answered him back.

Setting the phone on the floor far from her tub, the _miko_ stretched out in the bathtub and closed her eyes.

She was so lost in her own little world; the familiar aura slipping in through the window in the master bedroom went unnoticed. The shadowed figure moved towards the bedroom, shedding his clothing as he went.

Hiei leaned against the doorway, stark naked, and watched his mate as she hummed to herself and rested peacefully in the cooling water. "I'm back." He announced and Kagome jerked up and around in the water, splashing the soapy liquid across the floor next to her.

"Hiei?" She gasped, her curled hand pressing between her heaving breasts. "Don't scare me like that!" She let out a calming breath and glared up at him. "What are you doing home early? This was my 'Me-time'." Kagome turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

The hybrid couldn't help the pleased smirk that curled the corners of his lips in a sinister way. "I came to play." He hissed, gliding forward, his feet barely touching the linoleum floor of the bathroom.

"Go play by yourself… Or with yourself, either way." She shrugged nonchalantly and let her barrier separate them as she stretched her arms over her head. She stood up and dried herself off, looking up at him from under her lashes.

Hiei let loose a deep growl that caused his shoulders to shake slightly. "_Onna_…" He bared his fangs and Kagome strolled off towards their bathroom, her barrier keeping him from touching what he so desperately desired.

The priestess sighed and fell face first in the comforting sheets. "Oh bed, how I've missed you!" She cooed, snuggling under the covers stark naked. Her barrier dissipated and Hiei was upon her like a delicious warmth. He crawled up her body, his fingers tracing her gentle curves hungrily, as if his less-than-a-day mission had wiped clean his memory of her body. "Not now… I'm sleepy…" She mumbled into her pillow.

The _imiko_ scowled down at her and kissed her exposed neck lazily. "How can I ignore what is presented to me so deliciously?" He questioned huskily.

Kagome moaned angrily and shoved him as far as her limited human strength would allow (which wasn't much). "Hiei! Please, we'll have fun in the morning, your just gonna have to take care of yourself without me until then…" The _miko_ curled around her pillow and furrowed her brows sleepily.

He stared at her back before growling and flopping down beside her. "Hn." He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, red eyes glowing angrily in the dark room.

Kagome rolled over onto her other side, cuddled up to him and smiled against his shoulder. "Mmm… my personal heater…" She slurred sleepily before her mind shut off and drifted towards LaLa-Land.

_**-+-+-+- **_

**HBWD's Corner**: Well, here's my next One-Shot! Hope you guys like it! _(grins)_


	11. Gimme A Kiss, Dangit!

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The great anime's are owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: K

**Prompt**: "Can I have a kiss?"

**Word Count**: 153

_**-+-+-+-**_

Red eyes narrowed angrily while his mate adamantly shook her head. "Not now, Hiei." She said and turned to continue watching her show.

"_Onna_." He said warningly, but it was ignored. "You can watch your show later." He reached for the remote, only to have Kagome shove his arm away. "_Onna_!" He snapped.

The priestess gave an aggravated huff. "Hold on, I'll pay attention to you when a commercial comes on." She said distractedly and bit her lip. "Don't go in there!" Kagome gasped and pulled her pillow up closer to her face. "You'll aggravate the ghost!" She squirmed in her seat before jumping when Hiei's hand slid around her neck and pulled her close to him.

She turned her head and glared up at him, only to bite her lip slightly. "Can. I. Have. A. Kiss?" He asked her huskily and Kagome barely moved her head when his lips descended onto hers.

_**-+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Alright! There's my next one for this week's prompt! Lol! I'm sorry for not updating my other stories, but this is pretty much all I've got time for as of right now! XD


	12. My Peaches!

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The great anime's are owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: K

**Prompt**: "Busted"

**Word Count**: 100

_**-+-+-+-**_

Hiei slid into the kitchen, as stealthy as a thief and head towards the fridge. Looking around cautiously, he curled his fingers around the plastic handle and opened it.

The door creaked and he froze, ears straining to pick up any sound.

When nothing changed, he opened the door the rest of the way and spied his prize sitting innocently in a plastic box.

"HIEI!" The light flicked on and the hybrid jerked back, the carton of peaches flying out of his surprised hands. "Don't you dare!"

Kagome's blue eyes flashed and she raced forward. "Those are my peaches, dangit!"

_**-+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Hey, it's not ice cream _(shrug)_


	13. Crap!

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The great anime's are owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: K

**Prompt**: "Busted"

**Word Count**: 466

_**-+-+-+-**_

Kagome sighed softly. _Now, lets see what dirt I can get on that jerk…_ A soft giggle passed her lips and she covered her mouth. _That rhymed._ Feeling like a two-year-old retard, the _miko_ shook her head and climbed up the long ladder to the very top. Picking through the folders, the priestess angled the flashlight in her mouth to peek at the names on the labels.

_There you are._ She thought and snatched up the sleeve. Tucking it under her arm and flicking off the flashlight, Kagome moved down the ladder and landed with a soft click on the ground. "Ah, job well done." Kagome murmured out loud.

"What job?" The voice had her shrieking, the folder slipping from under her arm and scattering the papers all over the floor.

"HIEI! Don't scare me like that!" She roared, cerulean eyes flashing angrily. Her hand pressed between her breasts as she knelt down and started to pick up the fallen papers.

The hybrid landed next to her, the air in his wake blowing the records she had gathered in her hand out on the floor again. She glared up at him and started to collect them again. "Thanks for that." She sarcastically and blew her hair from her eyes. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Gazing up at him, Kagome blinked innocently.

The _imiko_ didn't answer her and kept his eyes on a certain page.

Following his gaze, Kagome blushed from her hairline down to the tops of her breasts. "I-it's not what it looks like! I swear!" She cried out and leapt towards the document.

Hiei got there first.

He picked it up and arched a fine brow at her. "Why are you looking at my file?" He questioned her, his voice deep and sensuous against her ears.

She mentally shuddered but kept the urge to do it physically down. "Uh… nothing…?" Standing up, Kagome cleared her throat. "Koenma-sama wanted it…" She said and the way he rolled his eyes, Kagome knew he didn't believe her.

"And why are you lying to me? Don't you know I can smell it when _humans_ lie?" He said the word as if it were acid on his lips and tongue.

Kagome bowed to him with a roll of her eyes. "I am truly sorry, Oh Great Hiei! Please forgive this _human_ for her disobedience. How can you ever forgive me?"

"Why do you have my file and I might forgive you." He said without missing a beat.

The priestess sniffed angrily, picked up the rest of the papers and stalked away. "Because." She said and left him alone in the Record Hall.

Hiei's lips curled in a devious smile as he watched her leave. _Busted._ He thought and followed after her, mentally rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

_**-+-+-+- **_

**HBWD's Corner**: And then he screws her brains out because he knows she's into him. Duh! XD LOL! Anyhoo, this was done _(like all of my other Drabble/One-shots)_ for the weekly prompts at http://thedeadliestsin . Proboards55 . com/index . cgi

GO THERE AND BECOME A MEMBER AND THEN TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!

DOOOO IIITTTTT!!!!!


	14. Mistletoe? What?

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The great anime's are owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: K

**Prompt**: "Mistletoe Mischief"

**Word Count**: 382

_**-+-+-+-**_

Kagome giggled softly and tore of a new piece of tape. Placing the tiny piece of greenery over her door and swiping the tape over it, the priestess hopped down from her stool and stared up at it. "At least someone will get some action tonight." She said before twirling around and skipping into her kitchen to get her meal ready.

-

Keiko curled her hand over her mouth as Yuusuke laughed hysterically.

Hiei glared daggers at the snickering raven before moving forward. "Is this some kind of joke, onna?" He hissed. His fingers rested threateningly on his suddenly vicious looking sword.

Kagome ignored the threat and continued to giggle. "No, it's not a joke. Its a tradition!" She smiled warmly at him before squealing and squirming in Kurama's tight hold. "Waaa! Minamino-san, please let me go!" She begged and felt him chuckle.

"I am sorry, Kagome-san, but since you put the mistletoe on your doorway, you must endure the punishment of kisses." He set her down and looked up. "Well, look what we have here." His green eyes twinkling, Kurama leaned down and planted a fiery kiss on her lips. "Your punishment is only half over." He informed her as he moved away. Go easy on her, Hiei. He told his friend as he moved into the living room, Yuusuke still chortling up a storm.

Dark red eyes pierced the suddenly nervous miko as their owner stalked forward. "Why did the fox kiss me, then you?" He inquired, hand once again resting on his sword.

Kagome laughed awkwardly and pulled at her white turtleneck. "Well... You see, since it's close to Christmas, there's a tradition that goes with it. Do you see that plant up there?" She asked and pointed to the innocent looking plant. "Well, it's called mistletoe and if two people are standing under it they have to kiss..." She kicked her foot and bit her lip, embarrassment staining her face cutely.

Hiei watched her silently before wrapping his hand behind her head and jerking her forward. "We are standing under this... mistletoe, correct?" He asked her before smashing their lips together in a kiss that had Kagome's knees growing weak and a soft moan passing her lips.

_**-+-+-+- End -+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Holy crap! It's been forever since I've update this! But I promise i'm getting my other stories worked on! They should have new chapters soon... Just have to get them out of my head and onto my computer, LOL! Anyway, here's a new drabble for you _(winks)_ My NSYD should be next to be updated, so get ready for that ;)


End file.
